My Bittersweet Valentine
by faerie31
Summary: I, Sakura, was a college student. I was enjoying my ever so simple life meeting different people and having pink moments a little bit here and there. *giggle* Until this very special day, I met someone by the name Sasuke, who was one year my senior. And our lives took a big turn since then. This is an edited version of faerie31's romance journey.
1. When I First Met You

Hi peeps! This is my first fanfic. I'm so nervous. ! This is my first time writing and I'm not really good at writing yet. To be honest, I decided to release all my fantasies here. *blush* Anyway, please do enjoy. !

Disclaimer: All characters or some minor adaptations from Naruto are belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei~ :D (I think the disclaimer part is written this way…?)

Summary: I, Sakura, was a college student. I was enjoying my ever so simple life meeting different people and having pink moments a little bit here and there. *giggle* Until this very special day, I met someone by the name Sasuke, who was one year my senior. And our lives took a big turn since then.

* * *

It was my first year of college and everything was so different than my high school years. No more boring school uniforms, no more strict school rules, no nerdy look, heavy bags and strained time table. Great!

It was one of the special days the students here will celebrate grandly – Valentine's Day. The student council had organized an event for this. There were people giving out chocolates and flowers (most of them were roses). Some even left notes or love letters to their lovers on the notice board or along the staircase. We even had special dress code. So, I wore a shorts and a white and black shirt. For my dress code, it was a combination of meanings. White = single and available, black = single but unavailable. It means that I would open the door to people who picked my interest. If not, sorry. There were flash mobs going on at the foyer and a couple confessed their love to each other in public and ended it with a kiss. Wow!

I brought some homemade chocolates and simple gifts for some of my new friends. They appreciated it but the homemade chocolates tasted weird and it kind of put me down from the hype of Valentine's Day.

"Hey daughter!" the girl in brunette short straight hair called out to me and she greeted the rest of us in the group too. Both of us started playing house since a few days ago. She was elder than any of us here. She got a degree but she decided to study again but in a different field.

"Hello," I smiled and waved back.

There was a guy beside her. He had fair skin, nice features, lean body and dark eyes and hair that spike up at the back. He didn't smile but I bet he would look good in a smile too.

"This is my partner for a day," my thoughts were interrupted by my friend's statement. "So call him daddy okay?" she added.

"Oh, I finally have a daddy! Hey daddy!" I laughed out loud at the sound of calling him a father.

He gave me a scowl in return but I didn't care. "Oh daddy, how can you be so irresponsible? Throwing mum and I aside," I giggled. He looked at me and gave me a look. "You mad…?" he commented. Another little giggle escaped from my mouth.

This was how we first met.

* * *

Stay tune! The next chapter will be here soon.


	2. Magnet

Continuation of the twist of our lives… :D

* * *

When it came to the end of the day in school, things would get a little boring. I came from an average family. We couldn't afford to have vehicles for each one of us at home. So, I needed to wait for my mother or my brother to pick me up from school everyday. I would hang around in campus or sometimes just sit a place in the cafeteria to wait for any of them to take me home. By the time, the school compound was considered empty. Cafeteria was closed; most of the lights at the pool table corner and cafeteria were switched off. These places had been my favorite since my first day of campus life.

"Hey," I heard a guy's voice while I was tapping on my touch-screen phone to pass time.

I looked up from my phone and saw this new friend I just made a few days ago. I knew him from one of my gang of friends. We started talking because of our common interest in sports, especially martial arts. Since then, we had been having many small talks like these when I was alone somewhere. He was a good companion and another sort of entertainment when I seriously needed someone to talk to when I was alone. No doubt, he looked stylish and a little tinge of cuteness. Plus, he had good grades and he was a national player for pole vault. Oh isn't that an ideal guy for most of us girls?

"Wow, hey! Why haven't you gone home at this hour?" I asked, surprised that he was still here, really.

"Well, I have things to do," he replied with both of his arms making the 'duh' pose with a cheeky smile. "What about you? Still here but doing nothing," he questioned.

"You see… I don't have a car myself so I need to wait for someone to come fetch me. You know, the inconvenience of not having a car. Everybody needs to compromise with each other then," I rolled my eyes as I complained to him. He agreed.

We continued the conversation on and on. Suddenly he got up from his sit opposite me and asked me to wait for him a second. I watched him walked to the mini mart at the corner. When he came out of the mart, there were tidbits in his hands. He rejoined with me at the table and handed over the packets to me. "Wanna share?" he offered. I nodded and we continued our chit-chats while enjoying the food.

In the middle of our little conversation, my phone vibrated on the table, producing a funny voice. 'Awww…! That ruined the mood!' I thought to myself. When I saw my brother's contact displayed on the screen, I knew it was time to end whatever we were doing and go home. Before I left, I intended to pay half of the amount he paid for all the tidbits but he rejected, saying "it's OK, my treat!" he smiled cheekily again. On that moment, I really wanted to know more about this guy.

* * *

The next day, I went to college like any normal school days. But today I was hoping for that guy to appear again. I really wanted to explore more about him. Well, let fate work its magic.

It was English class now. The classroom was at the fifth floor. I turned my gaze towards the elevator on my left. There were so many students packed in front of it. It made me wonder from time to time, 'are you serious? You guys can wait for that long just to get into the lift?' I chose to walk up the stairs to my classroom.

When I got into the classroom, the number of students was getting less compare to the previous days. I guessed our lecturer was being too lenient in marking students' attendance and let students do whatever they wanted. I found my group of friends and joined them.

The lecturer was a young man. He usually came late into class, like Kakashi. But this lecturer did not make up all sorts of excuses for being late. Neither did he leave one eye not covered.

We were in the middle of lecture and suddenly the door was opened before two people, a girl and a guy. 'That spiky hair… Isn't that Sasuke? Why is he with another woman now?' I thought to myself, overreacting a little because it felt like he was always with different woman every time I saw him.

The two of them came in and sat down in front of us, the first row.

"Daddy," I called out to him with a smirk on my face.

"Stop calling me that. I thought it was just for fun and the fun is over," he turned around and warned me.

I showed him my tongue in a playful manner. But that didn't affect him much. He was no fun. After that he turned back and continued talking to the girl who came in with him just now.

"Okay, class dismissed," the lecturer finally said something that all of us had been waiting for. Everyone fled out of the classroom. My group of friends was deciding where to have lunch. Sasuke walked out of the class with the girl from the door on the left whereas I walked out of the class with my friends from the right door.

And we never knew that one day two different doors will lead to one interesting road.

* * *

I know this is long-winded but please bear with me for a moment. Be patient and I'll do my best to write a nice story out of this. Thank you. *shy*


	3. First Sight

These days I don't get to sleep in pace due to the constant fireworks or firecrackers 'explosions' around the neighborhood. It's Chinese New Year so, yeah... And the result of bad sleep is shoulder pain. _ These sounds really do sound like bombs, like WW3 is happening right now. _ ... Well, back to the story. XD

* * *

I woke up early in the morning, got prepared to go to school again. 'Oh what classes do I have again today?' I took out my timetable and unfortunately, this is the day that started off with the most disliked subject of all, moral studies. I frowned at the paper, thought that my feelings would have passed on to the lecturer herself.

-School hours-

I used to rush in to class if I were to be late. But after a few weeks I had started to pick up some bad habits from the seniors. I did not care much about being late for class so I just walked towards my classroom. Over here, nobody cares whether you come in late or you don't even come to class. It's rare to see everybody in class and come in or on time. This bad habit is part of this country's culture. Bad culture...

When I went into class, my friends were already there except Hinata. She was usually late because... Either Naruto asked her out until late night so she couldn't wake up, or Naruto couldn't wake up or make it in time to take her along to school.

- Hinata's Love Story: Side -

My first real friend in college was Hinata and we shared many things with each other. She had an overprotective father who would not allow any guy to get near her except for male family members. She had been asked out by many boys in her high school years. However Hinata did date a few guys behind her father's back. Naughty. Even though she was popular in her high school, she did not manage to have a romantic ending with her first love in high school. And how did she turn to Naruto? Well, Naruto said it was a love at first sight; whereas Hinata said he had been good to her and accompanied her all along when she needed someone to cry on. Now that is a tip to how guys get girls. *smirk* They started dating when Hinata accepted Naruto's confession on Valentine's Day. He gave her his iPad as usual but when Hinata flipped the cover open, there were neon words showing 'Will you be my Valentine? *rose*'. That was a mild-cheesy confession.

- Back to school hours-

"Sakura, we have new friends joining us here~" my friend, William announced excitedly.

I quirked one side of my eyebrow and looked around for new faces in our group. I saw two new guys sat beside Evangeline. One of them was the mystery guy on Chapter 2, Dean. I gave a polite smile to him and he smiled back. "Yo, Sakura," he greeted me. "Oh you two knew each other?" William got between us and looked back and forth from me to Dean. I nodded then I switched my focus to the other new guy.

"You again huh?" my sarcasm got me.

Sasuke lifted up his head up to meet my line of vision. "Hn." He then went back to tapping his touch screen phone.

"What was that suppose to mean?"

"..."

"Alright alright. Whatever..." I sat in front of him and continued talking to others. When Hinata came, it was around 0830. The lecturer stared at her but she didn't care. Even though the lecturer was in front of the class, nobody did really bother her because it was really boring, unless she could not take it anymore and asked us to be quiet a little. I bet if it wasn't compulsory for us to take this subject, no one would ever take it. Plus the credit hours for this would not be transferred to most universities in the US.

I turned to my back and talked to Evangeline. She was playing 'Cut the Rope' on Hinata's iPad (to be precise, it is Naruto's).

"You are good at this," I complimented her.

"Not really. I've been practicing and trying to think how to get over with this level. It's taking me too much time," she countered my compliment and got frustrated when the candy broke.

"I think it's supposed to be like this," commented William. He swiped on the screen to cut the rope but the candy broke again.

"No no! It's like this!" Tenten added. The candy didn't break but it didn't land into the green creature's mouth.

"Oh my! This frog is so cute!" I commented on the green creature at the bottom left corner of the screen. And there was an awkward silence among us.

"What?" I feel anxious.

"Erm... Sakura-chan... That isn't a frog... It's a creature named Om-Nom..." my friend sweat dropped.

"Eh? It looks like a frog to me..." I scratched my hair as an indication that I was confused.

"My dear! That isn't a frog!" they laughed out loud.

"We have a new nickname for you Sakura! We are gonna call you... Froggie!" Evangeline said between her laughter.

"EH?! NO!" I exclaimed.

I saw Sasuke smirked at the commotion we have caused in the class. And he silently said "stupid".

"Hey! I heard that!" I directed my words to him.

"Yeah and you heard the truth," his smirk doubled.

"You! How could you...?! You watch out... You better watch out!" he got on my nerves and I was at a lost of words to be angry with him.

"Yeah. I'll watch out for you so I won't get your stupidity transmitted to me," his vision on his laptop and he said it with a normal face.

"Argh! Karma! Karma will come!" I shouted to the sky.

In a glimpse, moral studies lesson was over and everyone went out of the classroom to their own destinations.

When I was outside with my friends deciding what to do next, the corner of my eye caught a vision of ebony. I turned to look at what it was. That was when Sasuke and I looked at each other for a second. Then we turned our focus back to what we were doing and ignored each others' presence.

However, we didn't know that this one look would bring us closer to each other in the future.

* * *

I realized every chapter I will end it with a sentence like this. _ I'll try to have a better chapter ending next time. =X

It is kinda hard to write an edited story of my campus life because I chose to write this major part of campus life and I need to change the characters into fictional characters. It takes a lot of mental strength to recall these memories too. Phew... But I still want to write it down here as this part of my life is very important to me. I don't wanna forget it as I grow old though. T_T


	4. Devil May Cry (DMC)

Sometimes I think I'm having a temporary memory loss. _ ... I hope I can ask someone like Ino's father, Inoue-san to get into my mind and read it to me so I can remember. D:

* * *

After class I had nothing else to do except browsing the net with my smartphone at the pool table corner. There were guys playing pool all the time there and sometimes it got really noisy until it turned really annoying.

Suddenly there were even more noises intruding the already crowded place. The tapping of slippers on the floor, loud laughter and chattering. It was obvious. It was the other group of mean girls who were popular for their attitude. Most of the gossips were either about or coming from them. So it was best to be on their good side to not get into deep trouble, well more like deep-shit gossip... They sat down on a spot around the area and the table for 8 was filled.

I was not a girl who can socialize that well and glamor girls like them were never my type.

After a few minutes, another group of people came over to this area again. But this time, it was a bunch of guys who came up to the group of glamor girls. And among them, I saw a flash of raven who was having no emotion on his face. The glamor girls were already calling out to him when the boys arrived. His face showed nothing towards the girls too. Cold as ever.

"Hey..." he was sitting beside me without me realizing as I was too focused on my smartphone.

"Sasuke..." I gave him a scowl because he interrupted me in beating my own high score for my game.

He ignored the face I gave him and proceeded to take out his laptop, laptop charger and a wireless mouse from his bag.

"Hey" I wanted to get his attention.

"What?"

"Why do you bring all these stuff to college? Don't you think it's heavy? I brought my laptop once and I never ever wanna bring that bulky thing anymore," I said, this time giving full attention to him but not the phone.

"You will see why..." he waited for his laptop to boot up.

Once he set up everything, I could tell that all his focus was on the screen.

'Oh god, I know that look...' I thought to myself.

And here it came, the extravagant graphics and soundtracks.

* * *

-After 15 minutes-

"Tell me again, Sasuke... Why am I in this...?" I gave him a look of fake confusion.

"Because I was so pro at it and you thought you can do the same?" he smirked.

"You know, you are narcissistic," I showed him the tongue.

"Fine, gimme back my laptop," he faked his temper and tried to take his laptop away from me.

"Okay okay! Sorry!" we laughed and he did let me use the laptop to continue the game.

"You should press these keys for combos stupid," he took over the game sometimes to help me get high scores and complete the levels.

"Hey! Be considerate! I'm playing this for the first time you jerk!" I pouted.

"Okay fine. I should've known. To find a girl who play computer games is rare enough. Now hoping for a gamer girl like you to play like a pro is out of the question," he shook his head side to side to emphasize his point about my poor gaming skills.

"What?!" I turned my head away from the screen to look at him angrily.

"Nothing," his focus was back to the game.

* * *

-After hours of gaming-

"My eyes... My head... They hurt! And thanks to you!" I put my face into both of my palms to ease the pain away.

"You wanted to try it so not my problem," he looked down at my sitting form from his standing position while he was keeping away his laptop.

"You could have stopped me from gaming for such a long hour!" I looked up from my palms and whined at him.

"I don't find your so-called "long hours of gaming" to be a problem so don't blame me," he tied up the wires of his laptop charger.

"What a friend!" I placed my face back to my palms.

"Thank you," he said it sarcastically.

"Jerk!"

"I take that as a compliment" he zipped up his bag.

"What's that game again?" I asked with my face still buried in my hands.

"Devil May Cry 4," I wondered if he was annoyed with me asking this question so many times.

"I see. I should get the game from you some other time. It's good," I smiled.

"Yeah. I think I can make a better game with the name 'Angel May Not Smile'," he smirked.

"You insane?" I laughed out loud.

"No, I'm serious," he said with a straight face.

"Idiot," I chuckled and gave a light slap to his forearm.

"Ouch," he pretended to be in pain and gave a light chuckle back.

"Let's go home," I stood up from my seat.

"Right. Bye."

This game was the one that made us closer day by day without us realizing. When we played this game, what we thought of was not the characters and plots of the game, but us. Those times we have been through. :)

* * *

Stay tune for next chapter. :D


	5. Morning call -Sakura ver-

Hi peeps, been awhile again since the last update. I'm currently practicing an insane piano piece, Guilty Crown's Bios so I won't have much time to update here. Sorry. :(

* * *

Sasuke and I were getting closer day by day. We talked on the phone for 45 minutes at least. Sometimes we requested for wake-up calls from each other. Well don't worry, he has a plan that provides unlimited calls and texts for 3 numbers. Unfortunately, to edit or add any number costs 30 bucks each. The bad thing is sometimes we talked for too long until we got lost in time. My parents nagged at me for talking until late night. But then they gave up asking me to sleep early.

* * *

*Alarm set off*

I frowned at the sound of the alarm, knowing that it was time to get up and prepare for school. I stretched my arm to grab the phone from the side of the bed and turned off the alarm. My mind was telling me to move but my body refused to listen to that weak command. Then, I dozed off, back into my slumber.

A few minutes later my phone vibrated. I thought it was just a text message so I ignored. But the long vibration indicated that it was not. I cursed whoever was calling me as he or she had disturbed my sweet slumber.

I answered the phone drowsily and was also trying my best not to sound pissed.

"Hello...?"

"Time to wake up," Sasuke was on the other end of the line.

"Nnnn..." I knew it was Sasuke that was why I knew I could act spoiled a little.

"Wake up. It's 0630. You asked me to wake you up at this time no matter what," he said between chuckles.

"Hmmmpp..." I whined.

"Come on sleepyhead," he whispered into the phone.

"No... I hear no rooster's calling..." I continued to whine.

"Rooster?" he was amused.

"Yeah... Last time when I stayed with my babysitter, there are so many of them there. They are like alarm clocks..." I explained drowsily.

Sasuke laughed at my explanation and tried to wake me up again.

"Why should I wake up? I don't see the Sun at 0630..." I covered myself head to toe with my blanket.

"Don't be silly. Wake up already kay? I'm driving now. Better wake up now. See you at school,"

"Okay..." I was a little disappointed that I couldn't continue to be spoiled.

Finally, I sat up from my bed and prepared to go to college.

* * *

-In college-

My mum dropped me off at school as usual. I walked towards the pool table area to meet up with new friends.

"Hey guys," I waved at them before approaching to the seat beside Sasuke. They greeted back.

Suddenly Sasuke was laughing at me out of nowhere. I stared at him for awhile. "What?" I asked him, curious to know what the hell can make Sasuke laugh.

"Sakura, you..." then he continued laughing with his head buried in both his arms on the table.

"What?!" now he made me even more curious about what he was laughing at because it was about me.

"I don't see the Sun at 0630..." then he laughed at me again.

"Sasuke! You are not to say this to anybody you hear me?! I said that out of the blue!" I hit Sasuke's arm and laughed with him. I couldn't fully believe that I could be such an idiot when I acted all spoiled and childish.

"I don't see the Sun at 0630... And you were making all those cute voices like a child" Sasuke said it on purpose.

"Shut up!" I chuckled and hit him again.

* * *

-On the phone at night-

"Hey," I wanted to get the attention of the ebony-haired male.

"Hn?" Yes, I got his attention now.

"I would really like to give you a morning call next time. Wonder what cute things you would say early in the morning," I smirked at him.

"You won't get what you want Sakura. Trust me. I'm not you," he smirked back.

"Die!" I hit him then pushed him softly from behind.

"You know, it's not cool for guys to be cute so yeah, no cute things," he folded his arms and tucked them in front of his chest.

"But you're cute sometimes Sasuke. You just don't know or don't wanna admit it,"

"The hell? I'm not cute. And give me a morning call tomorrow, 0600. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah... I hope..." I wasn't confident that I could wake up at 0600.

"Kay then. This task I'll assign it to you. See you tomorrow,"

"Yeah, see ya. Bye," I waited for him to end the call then put down the phone and went into a deep sleep. I was looking forward to the morning call tomorrow. :P

* * *

I know this chapter might not have spice in it but it was part of the build-up to this whole series so bear with me please. Stay tune for the next chapter. :)


	6. Morning Call -Sasuke ver-

I'm back! I'm in the college's computer lab writing this next chapter update. Hope you enjoy. :D

* * *

*Alarm rang*

"Shit, what time is it?" I growled at my phone to turn off the alarm and threw the phone to the side of my pillow.

'Oh yes, I need to wake Sasuke up...' I thought to myself and kind of regretted giving him ideas to have morning calls.

* * *

I got back the phone into my hands again and looked up for Sasuke's contact number from the recent logs.

*Dialing*

"Wake up dude," I said in a deep voice into the phone as I just woke up.

"Who are you?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Did you hit your head or something and forget who is this...?" I was quite annoyed with his 'memory-loss'.

"Oh, it's you," he replied after a few seconds pause.

"Well yeah so wake up now. Don't lay down on the bed. I'm sure you will go back to sleep right after the call ended if you still remain on the bed," I was sure he could sense my stern warning to him on the other side of the phone.

"Gimme 30 minutes more..." he was still sleepy.

"No more. You told me you need to wake up early to study for test later," I warned him again.

"Hn..." he sighed a little.

"Get up," this time I said it with a more gentle voice.

"The Sun haven't rise at 0630 you know?" he chuckled and I was sure he was smirking there.

"Stop it! Okay now I'm sure you are awake since you are back to the Sasuke I know,"

"Yeah... Thanks for the wake up call,"

"Welcome. You should get ready for college and study. See you later,"

"Yeah. Bye,"

*Call ended*

* * *

I saw Sasuke straight away from the far end of the pool table area. Sasuke was laying on the table with his arms folded on his laptop. My naughty side told me to walk faster towards him and give him a sneak attack. And so I did, sneak up on him and jabbed my fingers to the side of his waist. But I didn't get any usual reaction I expected from him as he was afraid of tickles. Then I only realized that his eyelids were shut.

I sat beside Sasuke and lied down on the table facing him and looked at his sleeping face. 'Sasuke's sleeping face...' I thought to myself and chuckled softly.

After a few minutes, I was getting bored so I started poking Sasuke's arm to wake him up.

"Sasuke...?" the frequency of poking him was increasing but still no response from Sasuke.

"Sasuke... Wake up... I'm bored..." I shook him a little.

Finally I saw Sasuke's eyes winced and his arms started to shift their positions. I could hear him grunting and sighing. He straightened his arms and rubbed his face to wake himself up from his blur state.

He opened his eyes and looked at me for a few seconds then he slumped against my arm which was on the table.

"Sakura..." his voice was of those who just woke up.

"What?" I looked at his hair, wondered how his hair are shaped this way while it stayed soft.

"I'm sleepy and I'm tired from all the studying..." he snuggled against the joint of my right arm.

"You know, you are so cute when you are in your sleep mode," I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I told you not to say a guy is cute. It's not a compliment at all," he growled and snuggled into my arms further.

"But you are really cute. That blur side of you. Reminds me of a puppy though," I chuckled again.

"Shut up... Go away..." he started to act all childish.

"Oh I don't think so Sasuke. You are still laying on my arm so you want me to stay so badly don't you?" I teased.

"Hmph!" he then moved away from my arm to the laptop and looked away.

"Fine fine~ I was just joking~ Sorry," I leaned against his arm and tried to convince him back.

After a few attempts of coaxing, he finally turned his head towards me with an angry pout on his face. We continued to fool around until the time we need to attend our class.

When we were playing we did not realize the jealous stare from a girl who sat at the table behind us. And Sasuke's life was about to be turned upside down soon...

* * *

Stay tune for next chapter to see what is gonna happen to Sasuke. *nervous*


	7. The Beginning of A Red Rain

My schedule is packed with assignment, tests and reports. Haven't been sleeping well this week and I can feel that my body is getting weak from it now. And thank you for you followers and the favorites, much appreciated. :D Proceed to the story then. And thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. :D

* * *

The jealous stare from the girl behind us was scary but neither one of us felt that horrible aura. And by the time when Sasuke realized it, it was too late. I was surprised and amused when I found out about it when things got even uglier.

* * *

The first and second semesters were attending ENL101 and as usual, nobody would really pay attention. It was either one's head was looking down at their digital devices, one's sitting position was weird to suit oneself to talk to the other or one's head was totally on the desk.

My group of friends here wasn't an exception.

We were teasing Hinata because of the obvious love bite she got on her neck. She didn't even bother to cover it up with a collar shirt. 'Oh Naruto, you planted quite a big strawberry there,' I thought and smirked at Hinata.

Every thing was all bright and shiny until I saw a flash of red. I looked up and saw the red-hair girl standing in front of me with her hands folded hanging under her chest and a scowl on her face.

I knew this girl from my high school. We used to be close friend during our first year in high school. But then time showed that she was a complicated girl who got involved in many issues, so eventually I started to keep a distance from her. There were quarrels and fights between us before and I got a discipline record because of that. Pathetic. Well, we still talked to each other but not much. We had our own friends in college.

"Sakura, you seem close to Sasuke nowadays," her facial expression showed that I was going to get her sarcasm.

"Huh? Oh Karin, I know where you are leading this conversation to. The truth is, there is nothing between Sasuke and I. Nothing," I looked into her eyes and said to her clearly, hoping that this would end the conversation.

"Okay," she walked off. Her presence was not here anymore but the smell of her hair-straightening wax was left behind and it hurt all of our noses.

* * *

-Few days later-

Sasuke had been busy so I was left with my group of friends. I wasn't THAT close to Sasuke either anyway. With or without him, I was fine about it. However what Karin said had been bothering me. The timing of Sasuke being busy and Karin declaring that Sasuke was her target was just too good. It might be just me being paranoid or just mere coincidence. But what if it was really what I thought?

The worse thing was Karin had placed me on her no-good list. She still thought that I had something going on with Sasuke. Well Sasuke was popular and all but in college there were more choices so why must it be Sasuke? And suddenly I thought of Dean. He was good-looking, smart, good at sports and the vice-president of the student council. Not bad of a choice eh? But I didn't really have any romantic feelings for him, just interested in him.

* * *

*Phone vibrate*

"Yeah?" I casually asked Sasuke to talk on the other side of the line.

"Hey can we talk?" Sasuke sounded serious in the phone.

I put down all my things immediately and plucked on the earphone to be prepared for the long call. "Okay," I indicated that I was ready and on all ears.

"I'm facing some personal issues recently. I didn't get to talk to you much. Miss me?" now he was back to his joking self.

"Sasuke, this is supposed to be a serious conversation and now you ruined it. And for once I thought you were being a grown-up," I grunted into the phone.

"You wouldn't like it if the whole conversation is monotonous right?" he chuckled.

"Fine fine. So what are you trying to tell me?" I rolled my face, annoyed that he was right.

"Karin has been bothering me," he said it so bluntly and I wasn't ready to receive this news. My paranoia had turned into reality and I didn't think of solutions to solve it.

"Did something big happen then?" I tried to hide my shock.

"No apparently but she gave me a hard time with her uncontrollable emotions,"

"How?" now it was like listening to juicy gossip.

"You know she is emotionally unstable right? You know her long enough,"

"Yeah, she can be quite insane when it comes to love," I nodded although he couldn't see it.

"And yes so she kept getting all sulky when I rejected any of her attempts to make me like her. Well, the more she does that, the more I dislike her actually. Backfire," he released a short breath that sounded like a mocking grunt.

"Sasuke, I don't think she will give up just yet. She might even do crazier things to you so be careful," I warned him seriously.

"I know. And you know I can handle this. But this is a little tricky to handle," he sounded confident.

"When you get into deep shit you know who to call for right?" I smirked.

"Yeah. I just hope you can make things better rather than making it worse though," he smirked too.

"Anything happened we better discuss face-to-face kay?" I was worried.

"I'm used to solve things on my own Sakura. Don't worry,"

"How can I not worry? This thing has been going on for too long!" I wished he felt the same as I did- urgent.

"I'll end this Sakura," he said calmly.

There was a few seconds of silence and then Sasuke said the same sentence over and over again to reassure me. And I finally decided to not think that this was a deep shit. After that we said goodbye and ended the call. That night I couldn't sleep well and thought of asking Karin out for a talk...

* * *

I actually kinda feel bad for using Karin's name as the bad girl here. Pity Karin for always being between Sasuke and Sakura in most SasuSaku fanfics. *ororo...* But this is my real-life scenario story and the girl used to have black hair but then she dyed it red, and her attitude... Reminds me of Karin much! D:


End file.
